Bold Intentions
by GreenPaw
Summary: Ever wanted to see an overly romanticised reveal between Marinette and Adrien in the style of a cheap paperback? Look no further, here be a parody in the melodramatic style of TV soapies – including ballroom scene and formal wear. I did it for a laugh, hope you enjoy.


_Dear reader, after perusing the bookshelves at the shops today I found myself chuckling at the corny blurbs on a number of cheap romance novels. I decided I could write something equally melodramatic and trite for a laugh. So, this story is pretty much a parody but you can pretend it's serious if you want._

* * *

There was something predatorial in the powerful strides Adrien Agreste took as he swept across the ballroom. His tuxedo accentuated the broadness of his shoulders, and sharp lines of his delectable body. The steel in his green eyes was unbendable and Marinette's bosom quivered beneath her maroon bodice in response. Every female head turned at his passing until he was standing before her, his towering height making her heart pound.

"Marinette, I know your secret."

His words sent a chill up her spine that wasn't completely unwarranted. Adrien was rich and powerful. His beauty as a fashion model was unrivalled. Now that he was a man there was something utterly dangerous and alluring about him. Marinette's voice was breathless as she responded. "What do you think you know?"

Adrien's hand reached for her elbow, gripping her firmly as he edged her into a quiet corner. His blonde hair cascaded over his forehead and his strong jaw levelled with hers. The caress of his breath touched her ear as he whispered, "I know you're Ladybug."

It took everything she had not to moan out loud at his nearness. The tantalising smell of his cologne teased her to taste him. But Marinette held firm, ignoring her impulse to capture his chin and bring his lips to her own. Instead she stepped back, peering up at him with defiance. "What makes you so certain?"

Again, Adrien loomed into her personal space making her want to swoon. "I saw you in an alleyway, transforming back. I know what I saw, Marinette. Don't try to persuade me otherwise."

Panic set in, but Marinette schooled her features. Praying he wouldn't look too deeply into her eyes and see the truth. She spun away from him, exposing her almost bare back to his gaze as she contemplated how to respond. The sharp intake of his breath distracted her momentarily. Yet Marinette had to focus. Crossing her arms, the secret heroine held herself together as she considered the ramifications of his new knowledge. Hawkmoth could never find out. He would threaten the man she'd loved since her teens. A man that had no clue to her feelings.

"You must forget what you've seen. It's too dangerous, Adrien."

Strong hands clutched her upper arms, and the warmth of his chest radiated against her back. "I can never forget, Marinette. That moment is seared into my mind forever."

"But you must," she said as she whipped around to face him. "I don't want Hawkmoth using you against me for his own dastardly purposes."

A lopsided smirk settled upon the model's face and arrogance shone from his mesmerising eyes. "Hawkmoth has no power over me, milady, nor will he ever."

Her fingernails dug halfmoons into her palms as she fisted her hands at his cocksure response. "Don't be a fool. All it takes is a moment of negativity and Hawkmoth will enthral you with his power."

But Adrien's grin stayed firmly in place and his eyes danced over her face, searching for something. "I've been fighting him as long as you have."

Marinette huffed and fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Why can't you take me seriously? I'm trying to protect you, Adrien."

"That's very sweet of you, but I believe it's my job to protect you."

Frustrated, Marinette grabbed his lapels and pulled him closer. Their noses threatened to brush at their proximity but she had to ensure that he understood. "I don't want you getting hurt. You mean too much to me."

A blonde eyebrow arched with intrigue. "Do I now? Exactly how much do I mean to you, princess?"

The scent of cologne filled her nostrils and the reality of how near he was had her heart hammering. Adrien had always messed with her equilibrium and Marinette wondered why she'd put herself in this enticing predicament. Easing her grip, she lowered herself down from her toes. Swallowing hard, she looked to the ground and wondered how much to disclose.

The warm touch of Adrien's index finger skimmed her cheek, snaking beneath her jaw to coerce her chin up. Blue eyes met determined green. "Tell me, Marinette. I need to know."

His husky demand had her trembling. Did she dare tell him? Could she express the love she'd been concealing for so many years? Her mouth felt dry and her lips parted as she considered the words. "I-I… you mean the world to me."

"You're holding back, Marinette. I know, I can see it in your eyes. Tell me that you love me, tell me that you need me."

The rawness of his anguished plea touched her deep inside. Did this mean he loved her too? Was it possible? Could the ever elusive Adrien Agreste possibly reciprocate the burning need and the ever consuming desire that she held for him?

Her silence seemed to unleash something desperate in Adrien, his free hand grasped the smooth fabric at her hip where her dress flared out. Those emerald eyes held hers with an intensity that made her breath catch in her throat and her pulse quicken. "Say it, Marinette. Please."

"Adrien, I…"

There was a sudden explosion. Women screamed and men shouted. The expression on Adrien's face shifted from yearning softness to hardened determination. His hand was at the small of her back as he ushered her to the nearest exit. "We need to find somewhere secluded."

"No," Marinette snapped, "I do. You need to seek shelter."

"I won't leave you, Marinette."

She gritted her teeth. Stupid, insufferable man. In the lobby was an array of large potted plants, thick enough to hide them. Marinette squeezed her way between the glazed ceramics and dropped to a squat. Adrien dropped down opposite. With a growl she uttered the words that transformed her into Ladybug. But her mouth dropped open in complete shock as Adrien murmured the words to evoke Chat Noir's transformation.

Those smug green eyes gazed at her from behind his black mask. "I told you it was my job to protect you."

"You're… you're…"

"Chat Noir," he smirked as he laid his hands on the floor and moved closer.

Ladybug was frozen. Her blue eyes wide at her discovery.

"Admit it, milady," Chat Noir urged as caught her pigtails in both hands, angling her face to his. "Admit that you love me, as I love you. I beg you."

Instead, Ladybug grabbed a fistful of his shaggy blonde hair and kissed him with a fervour fuelled by years of yearning. As she broke away she grinned at him. "I love you, so much."

Her partner gave a rakish smile in return but their moment was cut short by another explosion. "Time to get to work, milady. But when we're done, you owe me a dance and lots of kisses."

"So demanding," Ladybug chuckled as she prepared to swing her yoyo.

"When it comes to you and your love, always."

* * *

**How'd I do? Was that appropriately cliched and melodramatic? I hope so. Let me know in the review box below.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
